You Don't Fight
by Kiefercarlos
Summary: ONE SHOT: Peter isn't expecting Neal and definitely not like that. (Summary sucks I know)


**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own any of this stuff.**

* * *

Peter heard the doorbell ring and got up to answer it, not expecting what he was going to find.

"What the hell happened to you?" Peter said as he opened the front door and stared in horror as Neal stood on the other side with blood dripping down his front. "Thanks guys." Neal said waving his hand over his shoulder and two young guys walked off.

Peter practically dragged him into the house and moved him quickly into the kitchen and sat him down at the table. "Who's at the door?" Elizabeth asked as she came downstairs and walked through to find Peter and a bleeding Neal in the kitchen. "What's going on?" She asked surprised as Peter fetches all their medical supplies.

"I was wondering the same thing." He asked as he pressed a compress into Neal's hand and then threw some towels down on the floor and then knelt in front of the younger man. "Head up." He ordered and Neal did as he was told as Peter checked the injury.

"What's got you bleeding all over my kitchen?" Elizabeth asked pulling a chair up next to Neal. He glances sideways at her and then down to Peter who's trying to stem the flow of blood as best he could. "Got in a fight." Neal mumbled, causing both Peter and Elizabeth to look at each other in shock and amazement, then at him. They both knew his dislike for violence. So getting into a fight, especially one where he ended up with a broken nose is very out of character display from him.

"You hate violence." Peter said, stating the obvious as he stood up and grabbed some more supplies. He understood why Neal had come to them instead of heading to a hospital, with them being outside his zone and he definitely didn't need the feds rushing to find him, looking like he currently did.

"It was necessary." Neal replied as Peter tilted his head forward to check on the blood flow. It had started to slow down, which was a good sign. None of them were happy with that answer though and Peter pulled a chair over and now sat toe to toe with Neal. "What happened?" He asked and Neal sighed and looked at his friend and mentor.

"Are you asking as my friend or my handler?" He asked and Peter shrugged. "Can I be both?" He answered and Neal looked at Elizabeth who was just so completely concerned, it pulled at his heartstrings. So Neal sighed, sadly before replying, "I was supposed to meet Movie at a bar. He cancelled and I ended up staying there anyway, might as well not waste a night out. There was a girl at the bar and she sent me a drink, so I sent one back." Neal started to explain as Elizabeth sat in front of him and started to clean the blood up as best she could.

"I was readying to leave when I noticed this girl was getting chatted up by a guy and she was looking really uncomfortable, so I went over there and calmly tried to defuse the situation. This guy didn't take to kindly to my interruption and decided to swing at me. He missed me twice, but got my in the face the third time. This basically got us thrown out and of the bar and I did my best to hightail it away, in case the big guy wanted another swing at him. Then since I was bleeding on my over, two kids came along and helped me get here in one piece." Neal calmly explained as Elizabeth finished cleaning him up. Peter got up and came back with another ice pack which Neal carefully rested on his injury. Nobody knew what to say, Elizabeth understanding Neal's side of things and she felt a little happy with his actions, Peter though didn't like the idea of the younger man getting into fights, whether he does any of the fighting doesn't really matter.

As a knock on the door sounded through the house, the trio had a chance to think about the scene as Elizabeth got up to answer. Peter continued to check Neal's wound, just to make sure that nothing was wrong with it, so there was no need to head to the hospital. They heard a lot of soft talking coming from the other room and then Elizabeth came striding into the kitchen with a pretty blonde girl on her tail.

"It's you," Neal exclaimed at seeing the woman. Peter turned to look at the women in question and was not the least bit surprised that Neal had stood up to protect this woman. "Hi. I hope you don't mind I followed you here. I just wanted to meet you and thank you for standing up for me and taking a punch to the face for your troubles." The blonde woman explained and Neal stood up with a small smile and stepped towards her.

"Neal Caffrey." He said introducing himself and sticking his hand out. She looked at him for a moment and then shook his hand. "Kim Bauer." She says and the two continue to stand there, hands clasped in front of them, Peter and Elizabeth standing off to the side, matching grins spread across their face. They'd just watched a relationship blossom in front of them and it was kind of beautiful.

* * *

 **AN:** **Yes that is a very random crossover but for a one off, I think it work.**

 **I'm going to continue asking for Beta's until somebody gets in touch. I'm throwing this up with the smallest amount of edit ever and there's another 300+ spread across 20+ fandoms.**

 **So Comment and Review. Please and Thank you**


End file.
